Kyubi al rescate
by TheZoe611
Summary: Naruto podía ser tonto a veces, o a menudo, o a diario... Pero, aun así, solo él podía olvidarse de que era un día muy especial, por lo que, desesperado, pedirá ayuda al único Biju que tiene a mano, para intentar darle una sorpresa a su esposa, sin saber que sus hijos podían hacer de las suyas sin querer. OneShot basado en mis historias. ¡Espero disfrutes la lectura! [NaruHina]


_**Kyubi al rescate...**_

* * *

El cielo nocturno era iluminado por las estrellas en medio de un bosque, pero, aun así, entre los árboles había una luz más que daba su brillo ante la oscuridad de la zona.

En un pequeño claro, frente a una fogata, se encontraba Naruto, bostezando y estirándose, mientras Sai dibujaba algo en su cuaderno, observando las estrellas, y Kurama, que dormitaba, movía las colas de vez en cuando, de manera inconsciente.

-¡Ah!- bostezó Naruto, haciendo que Kurama abriera un ojo, fastidiado- ¡La misión fue muy fácil-dattebayo!- sonrió, tirándose al piso.

-Pudimos llevar a los comerciantes a su aldea por caminos seguros gracias a Kurama- sonrió Sai, observando al zorro, que bufó.

-Al menos hay uno que tiene las cosas claras- murmuró el zorro, mirando a Naruto, dejándolo quieto.

-¡Podríamos haber hecho el recorrido sin problemas con, o sin ti-dattebayo!- le aseguró el rubio, algo ofendido, mientras Kurama se estiraba, ignorándolo.

-Sí, sí, sí…- el zorro se acomodó nuevamente en el césped- ¿Cuántos días fueron está misión?-

-Mm… Me parece que tres- recordó Sai, continuando con su dibujo.

-Así que prepárate. Himawari te va a devolver los tres días de cariñitos que te perdiste-dattebayo- le aseguró Naruto, dándole unas palmaditas al fastidiado zorro, que, al pensar en lo pegadiza que se iba a poner la mocosa, se declaraba que no tendría un descanso al llegar a la casa de su _Jinchūriki_.

-Al menos a **mí** me va a atender- mencionó Kurama, dejando en blanco al _shinobi_ a su lado- No como a cierto padre idiota al que sus mocosos empiezan a ignorar- miró de reojo al rubio.

-¡N-No es justo!- Naruto se fue a un rincón, llorando, totalmente deprimido- ¡¿P-Por qué mis pequeños ángeles solo piensan en ti, en ti, en ti, y en ti, bola de pelos-dattebayo?!- se lamentó, dando puñetazos al piso- ¡Y-Y más encima mi Hinata le hace al maleducado de Kurama u-un cinturón ninja-dattebayo!- lloriqueo más aún.

-… Idiota…- Kurama lo quedó mirando, fastidiado, aunque no pudo evitar ver el cinturón de suplementos de cuero café claro, que solía llevar a las misiones, dado por la mujer de su compañero…

-Entonces, ¿así actúa un padre y marido celoso?- preguntó Sai, tomando notas.

-Tú también eres un caso especial- aseguró Kurama, más fastidiado.

-Bueno, nunca he sentido celos hacia Ino…- admitió Sai, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro, con lo vieja que es, ¿quién iría tras ella?- murmuró Kurama.

-… Y no siento que Inojin me deje a un lado cuando habla con Himawari-chan-aseguró el _shinobi_ pálido, sin dejar de sonreír, y sin sorprenderse de que el _Kyubi_ pusiera una de sus garras cerca de su cuello.

-¡¿Qué intentas insinuar?!- exigió saber Kurama, amenazantemente.

-Solo he dicho que no me siento alejado de Inojin, aunque él pase tiempo de calidad con Himawari-chan…-

-¡SERÁS UN DESGRACIADO…!- Kurama le da un zarpazo si este no sale con un reemplazo de tinta y aparece en la rama de un árbol, sin mostrar sorpresa ante la reacción del zorro- ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡Vamos a aclarar algo ahora, mocoso estúpido! ¡Que Himawari hable con tu hijo, NO SIGNIFICA QUE HABRÁ ALGO! ¡¿Entendiste?!- le gritó levantando el puño, con humo saliendo de su cabeza.

-¿Haber algo? ¿A los seis y siete años ya puede haber algo entre las personas?- se sorprendió levemente Sai, empezando a tomar nota, cabreando a Kurama.

-¡DESGRACIADO, BAJA AQUÍ…!- se enojó más Kurama- ¡Y tú…!- miró a Naruto, que seguía lamentándose- ¡Di algo, padre de pacotilla!- empezó a patearlo.

-¡AY!- el rubio dejó el drama- ¿Algo de qué?-

-¡IDIOTA!- Kurama empezó a zarandear a su compañero- ¡Este tipo intenta emparejar a su mocoso con Himawari!-

-¡¿EH?!- se enfureció Naruto- ¡SAI!-miró al pálido- ¡Mi girasol no tiene nada que hacer con Inojin-dattebayo!-

-Oh…- Sai los miró algo sorprendido, sin dejar su sonrisa- O tal vez Inojin no tiene nada que hacer con Himawari-chan- meditó, sin darse cuenta que los dos de abajo se quedaron en blanco- Mm… Aun no puedo comprender bien el amor de los niños…-

- _¡BIJU DAMA!-_

 _-¡RASEN SHURIKEN!-_

Dos enormes explosiones hicieron temblar la tierra, mientras el ex-miembro de _Raíz_ se salvaba por los pelos de los ataques clase " _S"_ si no fuera por el ave de tinta por el que se elevó.

-¡Espera! ¡No huyas, Sai!- pataleó Naruto, enojado.

-¡Tenemos que aclarar unas cosas contigo y tu estúpido mocoso!- gruñó Kurama, echando vapor del hocico.

-Oh, ya veo… Entonces, ¿así actúan dos figuras paternas cuando sienten que le van a arrebatar a la hija preciada?- Sai, ignorando que estuvo a punto de ir al _Mundo Puro_ , comenzó a tomar nota.

-¡¿Figuras paternas?!- se enojó Naruto- ¡Aunque esta bola de pelos quiera quitarme la paternidad de Himawari, ella sigue siendo MI HIJA-dattebayo!- le aseguró indignado, señalando al zorro.

-¡¿AH?!- Kurama lo quedó mirando, exasperado- ¡¿Y por qué yo quisiera la paternidad de tu mocosa?! ¡Aunque bruto, eres el padre y sigues presente!-le recordó, fastidiado de la torpeza de su compañero.

-¡Siempre pasas el tiempo con ella! ¡Hasta duermes con ella! ¡Cualquiera diría que me la quieres quitar-dattebayo! - Naruto lo miró echando humo de la cabeza, a lo que Kurama miró para otro lado, queriendo hacerse el desentendido- ¡Responde, Kurama!-

-… Estúpido- murmuró Kurama, haciendo una mueca con la boca que daba a entender que quería decir algo, pero sabía que no debía decirlo…

Ante ese gesto, Naruto parpadeo unas dos veces.

-… ¿Kurama…?- se le acercó, a lo que el _Kyubi_ , sin dejar la mueca incómoda, miró para otro lado, sudando a mares-… ¿Realmente me quieres quitar a mi girasol?-

-¡C-Claro que no!- Kurama lo miró, molesto- ¡Idiota! ¡Tú eres su padre!-

-Sí…- Naruto lo miró desconfiado, indignando a Kurama.

-¡ESCUCHA! ¡ESTÁS MALINTERPRETANDO TODO! ¡NO QUIERO ROBARTE A HIMAWAR!-

-Mm…-

-¡IDIOTA, MAL PADRE! ¡ES LA VERDAD!-

-Mm…-

-¡POR EL _SABIO…!_ ¡¿PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS PIERDO EL TIEMPO INTENTANDO EXPLICARTE ALGO TAN SIMPLE?!-

-¡¿QUÉ ME QUISISTE DECIR CON ESO-DATTEBAYO?! ¡ES SIMPLE EL VER COMO ME QUIERES QUITAR A MI NIÑA!-lo miró enojado Naruto, chocando nariz con él.

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SÍ!-

-¡ES TAN INSOPORTABLE COMO TU QUE APENAS LA SOPORTO!-

-¡LO DICE EL QUE LE REGALÓ PARA SU CUMPLEAÑOS ESOS GIRASOLES ENORMES-DATTEBAYO!-le recordó pataleando Naruto, a lo que Kurama se quedó en blanco.

-E…. Eso… f-fue por…-tartamudeo el zorro, nervioso.

-¡IRUKA-SENSEI TE HABÍA ACOMPAÑADO A BUSCAR ESAS FLORES GIGANTES-DATTEBAYO! ¡¿Y SIGUES DICIÉNDOME QUE NO QUIERES QUITÁRMELA-DATTEBAYO?!-lo miró indignado Naruto, observando como su compañero miraba para otro lado, sudando a mares.

Mientras discutían, Sai aterrizó sin problemas cerca del enorme cráter que provocaron las técnicas que le lanzaron el rubio y zorro que seguían discutiendo.

El _shinobi_ pálido los miró meditando, algo curioso, mientras el ave de tinta aterrizaba a su lado.

-¿Así que de esa forma se pelean hombres por la paternidad de un niño?- miró a la criatura de tinta, quien ladeo la cabeza.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS _-DATTEBAYO!_ -le gritaron Naruto y Kurama, enojados.

* * *

 _Konoha-Residencia Uzumaki_.

- _¡Achu! ¡Achu! ¡Achu!_ -

Hinata limpiaba la losa de la cena en la cocina, mientras sus dos pequeños la ayudaban a secar y guardar los platos, observados por _Pájaro-chan_.

- _¡ACHU!_ -volvió a estornudar Himawari, haciendo que su madre la mirara, algo preocupada.

-¿Himawari?- se preocupó Hinata, cerrando la llave de agua.

-Hima, ¿estás bien?- se le acercó Bolt, mientras su madre se secaba las manos con un paño y se acercaba a ambos.

-No _she_ \- la niña se restregó un ojo, ignorando que _Pájaro-chan_ se posó en su hombro- Hima estornuda y no se siente mal- miró curiosa a su mamá, que le puso un pañuelo en la nariz para que se sonara.

-¿Mejor?- le sonrió Hinata, a lo que su hija menor sonrió, con la nariz roja, haciéndola ver tierna- Tal vez Kurama-san está hablando de ti-le sugirió.

-¡¿Kurama-chan?!- sonrió encantada la niña, abrazando su peluche de sapo color verde, _Sapo-chan-_ ¿Qué dirá de mi~?- se preguntó, curiosa.

-Conociendo a Kurama-chan, debe estar peleando con papi por ti-dattebasa-sonrió divertido Bolt, ya imaginándose al zorro de nueve colas y a su padre tirándose de las mechas, lo cual no se alejaría de la realidad.

La niña sonrió traviesa, también imaginándoselo, como su madre, quien sonrió apenada.

-¿Papi y Kurama-chan regresan mañana?- preguntó esperanzada Himawari, mirando a la mujer de pelo negro, quien sonrió y asintió- ¡YAI~!-se alegró- ¡Debo preparar a mis peluches para darle la bienvenida~!-

 _Pájaro-chan_ sonrió, contento de la inocencia de su sobrina, hasta que ella bajó de su hombro con un abrazo asfixiante.

-Vamos, _Pájaro-chan_. Tenemos mucho que hacer~- le dijo Himawari, y, sin más, se fue de la cocina con la velocidad que heredó del abuelo, ignorando que aplastaba a la pobre ave.

Hinata sonrió, algo triste porque Neji estuviera siendo asfixiado por la niña.

-Mm…-

-¿Pasa algo, Bolt?- la mujer miró a su hijo, extrañada, ya que este infló los cachetes, sonrojado.

-… ¿Kurama-chan me quiere?- le preguntó a su madre, extrañándola más.

-Por supuesto. Kurama-san movería el cielo y la tierra por ti, y lo sabes, Bolt- le sonrió Hinata, acariciándole el cabello rubio.

-Es que…- se amuró el niño- Siempre, siempre, siempre piensa en Hima…-admitió, pateando al aire, desanimado-… Hasta duerme con ella… Pero conmigo no-dattebasa-se desanimó.

-Bolt, ambos sabemos que tu hermana es la favorita de Kurama-san, aunque nunca va a admitirlo- Hinata lo abrazó, tomando su atención- Pero eso no significa que no te quiere- le aseguró- Si no te quisiera, Kurama-san nunca aguantaría tus bromas- le sonrió.

Bolt la miró con sus ojos blancos-grises con pupila, curioso, para después sonreír contento, sonrojándose.

-¡Sí!-asintió el pequeño rubio.

-¡Onii-san~!- Himawari se asomó por la puerta, abrazando a _Pájaro-chan_ , que llevaba puesto un vestido rosa, sumamente avergonzado- ¿Me ayudas a preparar la bienvenida a Kurama-chan?-

-¡Sí!- sonrió su hermano mayor, acercándose a ella, mientras Hinata se levantaba- ¡Sabes que tu _Onii-san_ hará todo lo que necesites-dattebasa!-

La pequeña sonrió, y, así, ambos hermanos se retiraron, contentos.

Hinata los miró irse, sonriendo.

Estaba feliz… Estaba feliz con la familia que ella y Naruto formaron.

Sonrió, y empezó a guardar los platos que faltaban, para poder terminar cierto regalo que tenía para su marido, ya que mañana era aquel día tan especial para ambos…

* * *

 _En medio del bosque…_

Junto a la fogata apagada, Naruto dormía en su saco de dormir, hablando dormido, cerca de Kurama, quien dormitaba moviendo las orejas, ya que el rubio a su lado no paraba de hablar en sueños.

Sai, por su parte, dormía sentado en la rama de un árbol cercano al claro, por sus propios motivos…

Kurama, ya fastidiado, abrió los ojos, sin poder dormir, porque Naruto ahora balbuceaba como si estuviera pidiendo una porción extra de ramen.

Rayos, preferiría que el mocoso estuviera roncando que hablando dormido.

Bufó fastidiado, cerrando los ojos, ya queriendo dormir, aguantando a Naruto. No iba a despertarlo, el rubio estaba bastante cansado como para que él lo despertara… Aunque le daban unas ganas de darle un puñetazo en el estómago…

 _¡PLAF!_

Naruto acababa de darle una patada bastante dolorosa, haciéndolo levantarse de golpe.

-¡ARG! ¡ESO DOLIÓ, MALDITO…!- lo miró enojado, para ver que el rubio estaba dormido, moviendo las piernas como si estuviera corriendo-… ¿Ah…? ¿De nuevo sonámbulo?- lo quedó mirando, fastidiado.

El rubio dejo de mover las piernas, comenzando a rodar por el césped, rodeando la fogata, mientras Kurama lo miraba, fastidiado. En eso, el zorro tuvo que agacharse para esquivar la _kunai_ que lanzó su compañero.

-¡O-OYE!- iba a reclamarle pero tuvo que saltar para atrás para esquivar las _shuriken_ que lanzó el rubio, tanto así que retrocedió hasta el árbol donde estaba Sai- ¡Oye, mocoso! ¡Naruto ha vuelto a ser sonámbulo…!-empezó a llamarlo, hasta darse cuenta que el pálido dormía con tapones en los oídos- ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡YA ESTABAS PREPARADO…!- pero se calló porque una _Kunia_ se clavó en el árbol a unos centímetros de su cabeza, dejándolo en blanco.

Kurama, con un movimiento mecánico, se volteo a ver a Naruto, para apreciar como el rubio, de pie, dormido, babeando, formaba un _Rasengan_ en su mano, dejándolo en blanco.

-¡E-ESPERA, NARUTO!- intentó despertarlo Kurama, alarmado-¡NI SE TE OCURRA…! ¡VOY A MATARTE SI TE ATREVES A…! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Una leve explosión ocurrió en el bosque, la cual Sai solo sintió la iluminación, pero continuo durmiendo, sin poder escuchar el escándalo que había debajo suyo…

 _A la mañana siguiente…_

Sai frunció el ceño, despertando, por lo que se incorporó, bostezando levemente.

Miró para todos lados, extrañado de que en el claro hubiera varios cráteres en el césped.

Extrañado, se bajó de la rama, para apreciar a Naruto, aun durmiendo, amarrado fuertemente contra un árbol, mientras Kurama estaba tirado en el piso, con el pelaje todo sucio y desordenado, con ojeras.

Kurama frunció el ceño y, abriendo los ojos, miró asesinamente a Sai, quien parpadeó, extrañado.

-Ya veo, Naruto volvió a ser sonámbulo- sonrió el pálido, entendiendo todo.

-… Desgraciado mal nacido… Te llevaste el único par de tapones que quedaban- le gruñó Kurama.

-¿Eh?- Sai lo miró confundido- Ah- se sacó los tapones de oídos- Lo siento, no podía escuchar por los tapones. ¿Dijiste algo?- le preguntó, sonriendo, cabreándolo bastante.

-¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ¡NO PUDE DORMIR EN TODA LA MALDITA NOCHE! ¡EL IMBÉCIL DE NARUTO HASTA HIZO NO SÉ CUANTOS CLONES! ¡¿TIENES IDEA LO QUE ME COSTÓ DETENERLOS A TODOS?! ¡ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO!- resonó en todo el claro.

-Entonces así actúa un _Biju_ cuando no puede dormir-

-Aaaaahhhh. Buenos días… ¿Ah? ¿Por qué estoy amarrado-dattebayo?-

-¡VOY A MATARLOS A AMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki_ …

Hinata, en su habitación, estaba sentada en la cama matrimonial, donde se podían ver varios rollos de hilo grueso color rojo, con los cuales tejía una bufanda roja, ya a punto de terminarla.

Sonrió, sonrojándose levemente.

Sabía que era algo anticuado ese presente, pero, para ambos, la bufanda roja era un símbolo muy especial… y por eso quería hacerle una…

Al terminarla, la extendió, verificando si había hecho bien los puntos. Sonrió contenta.

-¡Mamá! ¡Mami!- Bolt entró a la habitación, sonriendo contento- ¡Papá y Kurama-chan llegaron-dattebasa!-

-Ah- Hinata se sonrojó de golpe, extrañando a su hijo- ¡¿T-Tan pronto?!- empezó a guardar los materiales con los que había estado trabajando, incluyendo el regalo, hasta dejar todo impecable.

Después de eso, ambos fueron al salón, donde Himawari _apapachaba_ a un muy ojeroso Kurama, con el pelaje bastante sucio.

Hinata lo miró preocupada, pero más a su marido, que tenía arañazos en toda la cara, bastante desanimado porque su hija saludara al zorro y no a él.

-Bienvenidos, Naruto-kun, Kurama-san- les sonrió a ambos, mientras Bolt se acercaba a su padre, haciendo que este lo tomara en brazos.

-Regrese…- sonrió cansado Naruto- Y casi no en una pieza por culpa de cierta bola de pelos-dattebayo- miró a Kurama, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡SOY YO QUIEN CASI NO REGRESA EN UNA PIEZA!- le rugió, haciendo que ambos niños y la mujer se taparan los oídos.

 _Pájaro-chan_ , trayendo el vestido que le puso anoche su sobrina, se asomó por la ventana, extrañado.

-K-Kurama-san, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?- le preguntó Hinata, preocupada por saber la respuesta.

-¡Tu marido no me dejó dormir! ¡Volvió a ser sonámbulo!- explicó Kurama, enojado.

-¿Por eso Kurama-chan tiene tan feo el pelaje?- preguntó Himawari, tocando las puntas quemadas en el pelaje del zorro.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿L-Lo tengo feo?!- la miró el zorro.

-Sí. Pareces _Zorro asado_ \- asintió su mocosa, y se extrañó porque el nueve colas fue rodeado de aura deprimente…

A veces el _Kyubi_ podía ser demasiado orgulloso…

-¡Bañémoslo!- sonrió Bolt, bajando de los brazos de su padre.

-¡¿AH?!- lo miró atónito Kurama.

-Tu siempre nos bañas, así que ahora es nuestro turno-dattebasa- sonrió divertido el pequeño rubio.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió animada Himawari, mientras Kurama los miraba empezando a sudar.

-¡NI MUERTO!- les gritó a ambos, e iba a escapar si los hermanos no le agarran las colas, haciendo que cayera al piso.

-¡Papi, mami! Bañaremos a Kurama-chan- les sonrió Bolt a sus padres. Hinata lo miró algo preocupada, en cambio Naruto, sonriendo divertido, asintió.

-Se bueno, Kurama-chan- sonrió Himawari, y, junto a su hermano, comenzó a arrastrar al zorro fuera del salón, quien, desesperado, clavó sus garras al piso, empezando a dejar sus marcas en él…

-¡Kurama! ¡Cuidado con el piso!- lo miró enojado Naruto.

-¡HAZ ALGO, CABEZA DE CHORLITOOOO!- le gritó Kurama, antes de desaparecer por el oscuro pasillo…

El matrimonio parpadeo, e intercambió una mirada, para después sonreír algo apenados.

-¿Cómo fue la misión?- le preguntó Hinata, observando a su marido sentarse en el sillón, cansado, dejando en el piso la mochila.

-No hubo muchos problemas- bostezó Naruto- Ahora Sai debe de estar dándole el informe a Kakashi-sensei… Mejor él que yo. Si Kakashi-sensei se entera que Kurama y yo de nuevo nos peleamos así-dattebayo…- se lamentó, mientras su mujer se sentaba a su lado.

-Entonces, ¿no estuvieron en peligro?- se preocupó un poco la pelinegra, tomando la atención del rubio.

-No te preocupes, Hinata- Naruto la abrazó, sonrojándola bastante- Los únicos daños que tuve son los que me dio en la mañana ese zorro pulgoso-dattebayo-

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír, pero se extrañó cuando su marido puso cara de gato, ronroneando, acariciándola con su mejilla. Sonrió, algo incómoda.

-Cierto…- Hinata lo miró, algo curiosa- ¿Por qué no sanas tus rasguños, Naruto-kun?- le preguntó, tomando su atención- Pensé que con las habilidades de Kurama-san estarías sano-

-Es que ~Hinata-chan~ ¿Me curarías-dattebayo~?- le pidió ronroneando, sonrojándola- Quiero que me atiendas tu-dattebayo~-

-E-Está bien- sonrojada, la mujer aplicó su _Jutsu Palma Sanadora_ en el rostro de su marido, quien, sin dejar de ronronear con cara de gato, sonrió, encantado- Listo- sonrió al curarlo.

-Ah… Nada se compara a tus manos-dattebayo~-suspiró relajado Naruto, abrazando a su esposa, sonrojándola- Eres la mejor, Hinata-chan~-

-Na-Naruto-kun~- se sonrojó fuertemente la mujer.

-… En verdad…- sonrió Naruto, dejando el ronroneo a un lado, tomando la atención de Hinata-… Eres la mejor, Hinata- le acarició la mejilla, sonrojándola-… Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, Hinata-

-… Naruto-kun- sonrió Hinata, y, lentamente, ambos compartieron un tierno beso, demostrando, una vez más, el tierno amor que sentían por el otro.

Se separaron lentamente, y juntaron sus frentes, para mirarse y sonreír, sonrojados.

-Na-Naruto-kun- murmuró Hinata, sonriendo algo avergonzada.

-¿Sí?- le sonrió su marido, acariciando la mejilla.

-Ve-Veras… hoy…-

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ME QUEMO! ¡ME QUEMO! ¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS! ¡¿QUIEREN COCINARME O ALGO ASÍ?! ¡ARG!-resonó en toda la casa…

El matrimonio _Uzumaki_ se sobresaltó al escuchar el rugido del _Kyubi_. Se miraron, asintieron, y se dirigieron al baño, que tenía la puerta abierta, dejando ver el vapor que salía por arriba.

Se asomaron, para ver en el piso la banda negra del zorro, junto con el cinturón marrón claro de este. Levantaron la mirada, observando como sus dos pequeños se aferraban a Kurama, intentando impedir que este saliera de la tina con agua hirviendo…

-¡Quédate dentro, Kurama-chan!- pidió Bolt, forcejeando con él- ¡No podemos bañarte si no te mojas-dattebasa!-

-¡Portate bien!- le pidió Himawari.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡SUÉLTENME! ¡ESTO ESTÁ HIRVIENDO!- gruñó Kurama, forcejeando.

-… Que sensible-dattebayo- murmuró Naruto, mientras Hinata sonreía, nerviosa.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PARECE QUE TU TE METAS AL AGUA?!- le gruñó Kurama, enojado- ¡VEAMOS SI SOY SENSIBLE! ¡METETE, MALDITO!-

-Va-Vamos- intentó calmarlo Hinata, entrando al baño- Niños, debían templar el agua primero- les dijo a sus pequeños, y abrió la llave fría de la tina, empezando a templar, de a poco, el agua, por lo que Kurama dejó de forcejear, aliviado- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó al zorro.

-… No está…- Kurama, aliviado, apoyó su mentón en el borde de la tina, disfrutando de la nueva temperatura-… tan mal-

Hinata sonrió, y cerró la llave.

-Entonces, ¿Kurama-chan se quejaba de la temperatura?- le preguntó Himawari a su hermano.

-¿Ves? Es un quejica-dattebasa- le aseguró el niño, serio, ganándose un coscorrón por parte del zorro- ¡AY!-

-¡Eso es por querer quemarme vivo, demonio en piel de oveja!- le gruñó Kurama, mientras Naruto dejaba la banda del zorro y el cinturón en la canasta de ropa.

-Kurama, si vas a bañarte no hagas tanto escándalo-dattebayo- le pidió el rubio, cabreándolo.

-¡LARGO ANTES DE QUE TE MATE, MALDITO!-Kurama le tiró el jabón, que le llegó en la cabeza.

-¡BIEN! ¡ME LARGO! ¡NIÑOS, HÁGANLO SUFRIR!- y, molesto, se fue del baño, echando humo de la cabeza.

Hinata, los dos niños, y Kurama parpadearon varias veces.

-… Se enojó…- murmuró Bolt.

-… Se enojó mucho…- parpadeo Himawari, y ambos se miraron y asintieron, de acuerdo…

-Kurama-san, creo que esta vez sí hizo enojar bastante a Naruto-kun- le sonrió Hinata, apenada, mientras Bolt sacaba el _shampoo_ y su hermanita recogía el jabón, para empezar a bañar al zorro- Al igual que usted, él debe estar cansado-

-Me saca de mis casillas ese mocoso… No aprende aun a respetarme- gruñó Kurama, fastidiado.

-Naruto-kun lo respeta- aseguró Hinata, acariciándole la cabeza- Es solo que también lo trata como su amigo- sonrió.

Kurama bufó, fastidiado…

-¡A HACER SUFRIR A KURAMA-CHAN-DATTEBASA!-sonrió Bolt, vertiendo todo _shampoo_ en Kurama, sobresaltando a Hinata.

-¡GHA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!- Kurama retrocedió cuanto pudo en la bañera, quitándose el _shampoo_ de los ojos- ¡¿ESTO ES UN BAÑO O UN ASESINATO?!- rugió enojado, pero su mocoso empezó a restregarle el pelaje- ¡¿QUÉ HACES, DEMONIO?!-

-¿No es obvio? ¡Te estoy bañando-dattebasa!- sonrió el rubio.

-¡Puedo bañarme solo!- le aseguró Kurama, pero el niño simplemente siguió restregando su pelaje.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, algo divertida y apenada al ver como Kurama hacía una mueca, molesto, aguantando que Bolt le restregara el pelaje de la cabeza, mientras la tina se llenaba con unas burbujas a causa del _shampoo_.

-¡Mira, Kurama-chan! ¡Te hice un gorro!- sonrió divertido Bolt, dejando en paz la cabeza del zorro, observando el _sombrero de burbujas_ que le hizo.

Kurama lo miró, perdiendo su poca paciencia.

-¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! ¡DECÍDETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ SI VAS A AYUDARME O A…!- pero Himawari le puso una esponja en la boca.

-Kurama-chan siempre dice malas palabras, así que es hora de lavarle la boca con jabón- sonrió la niña, sacando la esponja, a lo que Kurama tosió, asqueado.

-¡Mocosa… estúpida…!- tosió Kurama, pero, lo que no se esperaba, era que Bolt le agarrara la lengua, divertido, sobresaltando a Hinata.

-¡Hima! ¡Límpiale bien la lengua, para que aprenda a hablar bien-dattebasa!- sonrió el rubio, ignorando como Kurama se ponía azul.

-¡Sí~!- la niña procedió a restregar la esponja en la lengua del zorro, mientras su hermano pescaba el jabón e imitaba a la pequeña.

-Ah… N-Niños…- Hinata los miró, nerviosa, poniéndose azul…

-¿Sí, mami?- ambos la miraron curiosos, soltando la lengua de Kurama, haciendo que regresara al hocico del zorro, incluyendo el jabón, alarmando a Hinata.

-¡Kurama-san!- la mujer vio nerviosa como el zorro se agarró la garganta, asqueado, e, inconscientemente, se tragó el jabón….

… Se hizo un momento de silencio…

-… Kurama-chan… Ese era nuestro único jabón…- murmuró Himawari.

-¡Vas a comprar uno!- le aseguró Bolt…

-¡Serán unos…!-empezó a reclamar Kurama, solo para expulsar una gran cantidad de burbujas, dejándolo callado.

-… ¿Ah…?- los tres _Uzumaki_ parpadearon varias veces, mientras Kurama palidecía.

-… ¿Qué demonios…?-habló el zorro, escupiendo burbujas…

-… Ay, no…- murmuró Hinata, en blanco, mientras sus dos hijos se reían divertidos.

Horrorizado, Kurama abrió levemente la boca, haciendo que más burbujas salieran de su hocico, por lo que se lo tapó, en blanco.

-¡Kurama-chan hace burbujas!- se rió Himawari.

-¡Que divertido-dattebasa!- se rió contento Bolt.

-GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

Ambos hermanos dejaron de reírse al sentir la silueta del zorro detrás de ellos, por lo que se voltearon, para apreciar como Kurama se levantaba en la tina, con las garras en alto, mirándolos de tal manera que parecía a punto de apalearlos, gruñendo, apretando con fuerza los colmillos para no echar más burbujas.

-… Kurama-chan, pareces decoración de _Hallowen_ \- le aseguró inocentemente Himawari, mientras Bolt palidecía, abrazándola del miedo.

-¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS…!- rugió Kurama, haciendo que su voz resonara en toda la casa- ¡ESTO NO TIENE PERDÓN!-

-¡Ah! ¡Que lindo! ¡Kurama-chan, tira más burbujas~!- se alegró la voz de Himawari.

* * *

- _Tsch_ \- murmuró Naruto, tirado en su cama, algo molesto- Ese Kurama… Que no se desquite conmigo si mis niños lo andan limpiando-dattebayo- se amuró.

Frunció levemente el ceño, recordando que su querida Hinata se había quedado también con los niños, para vigilar que no se les pasara la mano… y… tal vez… ayudar a bañar al zorro…

-¡KYA! ¡¿POR QUÉ MI ÁNGEL TIENE QUE BAÑAR A ESE APESTOSO DE NUEVE COLAS-DATTEBAYO?!- Naruto comenzó a patalear, agarrándose la cabeza, llorando a mares- ¡NO ES JUSTO, NO ES JUSTO-DATTEBAYO!-lloriqueo.

¿Por qué Kurama siempre tomaba la atención de su querida familia? ¡No era justo!

Lloriqueando, Naruto se sentó, quitándose la chaqueta, sucia, y la dejó en la cama. Se levantó y acercó al armario, abriéndolo y sacando otra chaqueta naranja…

-¿Eh?- parpadeo extrañado, observando la bufanda roja que se dejó debajo de las chaquetas- ¿Una bufanda?- la tomó, notando la suavidad con solo tocarla, y que era casera- ¿Por qué Hinata haría una bufanda?- se preguntó, para sonreír como gato, y acariciar su mejilla en la tela roja- ¡Que linda~! ¡Me extrañaba tanto que me hizo este presente tan hermoso-dattebayo~! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo soy muy afortunado al tenerte-dattebayo~!-lloro de alegría, moviendo la cadera como si bailara.

Aun así… ¿Por qué, entonces, su querido ángel escondió la bufanda, y no se la entregó al regresar a casa?

Esa pregunta hizo que dejara el ronroneo, observando extrañado la prenda casera.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se la quería entregar formalmente?

Si era así, no permitiría que ella descubriera que la encontró, por lo que, sonriendo, dejó la bufanda donde estaba, y cerró el armario, sumamente contento.

-Ah~ Que feliz me siento al tener una esposa tan linda como ella-dattebayo~- sonrió soñador Naruto, poniéndose la nueva chaqueta- Nunca me pega, no me grita, es paciente conmigo, acepta mis travesuras~ ¡Soy feliz-dattebayo~!-se tiró a la cama, abrazando una almohada, ronroneando- ¡Te amo mucho, Hinata~!-

En eso, el sonido del teléfono lo saco de su _ensoñación enamoradiza_.

-Hola~- contestó la llamada, aun sonriendo como gato.

- _Ah, Naruto. Veo que regresaste de la misión_ \- sonrió Sakura, sentada en su oficina en el hospital, con unos documentos en mano.

-Sí~ Y me recibió mi linda Hinata-dattebayo~- asintió Naruto, aun con cara de gato, mientras su cola se movía, contento.

- _Ya veo_ \- sonrió la pelirrosa- _Debes hacerla feliz hoy, Naruto. Es un día muy importante_ -

-Todos los días son importantes con mi Hinata-chan~-sonrió soñador Naruto.

- _Vamos, Naruto. Hasta tu sabes que hoy es un día mucho más especial_ \- sonrió Sakura, al escuchar lo _romántico_ que era su compañero- _Después de todo, hoy es su aniversario de bodas_ -

-Sí, sí, sí. Hoy es mi aniversario con Hinata…- sonrió Naruto, pero de golpe se quedó en blanco, dejando su _lado gatuno ronronesco_ a un lado-… ¿Eh? ¿Qué día dijiste que era?- volvió a parpadear.

- _Tu octavo aniversario con Hinata_ \- se extrañó Sakura- _Vamos, no actúes como si lo hubieras olvidado_ \- le pidió, sonriendo algo divertida, pero se quedó en blanco al no recibir nada del otro lado del auricular- _… ¿Naruto…? No lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?_ -

El _Héroe de Konoha_ se quedó de piedra…

-Con permiso, Naruto-kun- Hinata entró a la habitación…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- el rubio, de golpe, cortó con fuerza la llamada, haciendo que la pelirrosa en el otro lado alejara su oído del auricular, y la pelinegra en el portal de la puerta se sobresaltara levemente- ¡¿HI-HINATA?!-la miró, pálido.

-¿S-Sí? ¿S-Sucede algo malo, Naruto-kun?- se preocupó la pelinegra.

-¡¿A-ALGO MALO?! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO! PARA NADA-DATTEBAYO!- aseguró el rubio, negando con la mano frenéticamente, extrañándola más.

-Ya veo- sonrió aliviada Hinata.

" _Me sonríe tan tiernamente… ¡¿CÓMO HE PODIDO SER EL MONSTRUO QUE SE OLVIDO DE NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO-DATTEBAYO?!"_ se puso a llorar el rubio, débil ante esa exposición de ternura, por lo que la mujer lo miró, algo preocupada.

-… ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Sigues cansado por la misión?- se preocupó su esposa, tomando su atención- Si quieres, puedes dormir cuanto quieras, y después te traeré el almuerzo- le sugirió, y se extrañó que su marido se cayera de espaldas, agarrándose el pecho-… ¿Naruto-kun…?

" _Soy… Soy un monstruo… dattebayo…"_ pensó llorando a mares el rubio, sin poder creer que era tan afortunado con su esposa, pero tan idiota al olvidarse de un día tan importante, donde ella se estaba esforzando para que él estuviera bien.

-… Este… ¿Naruto-kun…?- lo miró más preocupada Hinata, tomando su atención.

-¡SI, HINATA-SWAN!- el rubio se levantó de golpe, como si de una pared que levantaron con una cuerda se tratase, sobresaltando a la pelinegra- ¡¿QUÉ NECESITAS DE MI-DATTEBAYO?!-habló mecánicamente, extrañando a su pareja.

-… Bueno…- Hinata sonrió, incomoda, extrañando a Naruto-… Resulta que… Kurama-san…-

-¿Ah?- el rubio levantó las cejas, extrañado.

¿Ahora qué había pasado con Kurama?

* * *

-Anímate, Kurama-chan- le pidió Himawari, observando al zorro, quien, tirado en el sillón, con un aura deprimente, la miró de reojo, desanimado.

-¡Si quieres, ahora, podemos hacer competencias de burbujas-dattebasa!- ofreció Bolt, con un tubo de burbujas en la mano- ¡Será divertido!- aseguró, pero se extrañó en que el zorro se lamentara más.

-Onii-san, creo que haces sentir mal a Kurama-chan- le aseguró Himawari, extrañándolo.

 _Pájaro-chan_ , en la mesa del salón, negó con la cabeza.

Kurama, desanimado por su situación, suspiró, haciendo que varias burbujas salieran de su boca, las cuales sus dos mocosos miraron hasta que se deshicieron al tocar el techo.

-Kurama-chan, podrías empezar a trabajar en fiestas-dattebasa- señaló el rubio, desanimando más al zorro- ¡Anímate-dattebasa!- se le tiró encima, haciendo que de las orejas del zorro salieran burbujas, dejándolo atónito-… Guau…-

-¡YA NO AGUANTO ESTO!- Kurama se tapó las orejas, echando burbujas al hablar- ¡Maldición! ¡ESTO ES HUMILLANTE!- se cubrió con los brazos, intentando no mostrar la otra ronda de burbujas que hizo aparecer.

-…- Bolt se bajó de él, rascándose la mejilla, incomodo, mientras Himawari hacia soplar burbujas con el tubo, divertida.

El rubio miró algo preocupado al _Biju_ que seguía lamentándose de su estado. Nunca lo había visto tan… apenado…

-¡Kurama-chan, voy a golpearte!- le avisó, haciendo que lo quedara mirando.

-Mocoso… que este echando burbujas no significa que me he vuelto un juego de parque, ¿entendido?- le dijo desanimado el zorro, ya ignorando las burbujas salidas de su boca.

-¡Es que, si te tragaste el jabón, puedes vomitarlo!- se explicó el niño.

-¡YO NO ME LO TRAGUE, USTEDES ME HICIERON TRAGARLO!- le rugió el zorro, chocando nariz con él, echando humo de la cabeza y burbujas del hocico, las cuales Himawari comenzó a romper, dejándolo amurado y que volviera al sillón-… Hagan lo que quieran…- gimió, volviendo a expulsar burbujas.

Ojala fuera lo mismo que haberse tragado a Kinkaku y Ginkaku, pero no lo era... Ellos se movían en el estomago, así que pudo expulsarlos... Pero el jabón se quedaba **ahí** , sin hacer nada...

Suspiró de nuevo, dejando al aire más burbujas...

Ambos hermanos se miraron, y después a sus padres, que acababan de entrar al salón.

-Oh~- Naruto miró divertido a Kurama, quien lo miró desanimado- ¿Es cierto que te convertiste en un _Biju-Burbuja?_ -preguntó.

[Voy a matarte si sigues así, desgraciado] amenazó Kurama, gruñendo.

-¿Por qué no me hablas, Kurama?- le preguntó sonriendo Naruto.

El zorro lo miró enojado, y, molesto, suspiró con una mueca, haciendo que una gran cantidad de burbujas salieran de su boca.

El rubio se tiró al piso, riendo divertido.

-¡MALDITO NARUTO! ¡ESTO ES TU CULPA!- le aseguró enojado Kurama, echando burbuja de la boca.

-¡¿M-Mi culpa?!- Naruto se levantó, abrazándose el estómago, divertido- ¿De qué hablas, _saco de burbujas?_ -

-¡VOY A MATARTE…!- Kurama se le abalanza si Hinata no le toca el hombro, tomando su atención.

-Kurama-san, por favor, ¿puede abstenerse hoy de pegarle a Naruto-kun?- le pidió la mujer, dejándolo incómodo.

Naruto los miró, parpadeando.

-… Grrrr… Bien…- aceptó de mala gana Kurama, echando más burbujas.

-¿Qué _pashó_?- Himawari miró a su hermano, que levantó los hombros, sin entender.

[Kurama… ¿Tú sabes qué día es hoy?]se atrevió a preguntar Naruto, extrañándolo.

[Pues claro] Kurama lo miró, fastidiado [Hoy es tu maldito aniversario, ¿por qué?]

En eso, el zorro se quedó mudo al ver la expresión de horror de Naruto.

-… Maldito desgraciado…- murmuró Kurama, tomando la atención de los niños y Hinata-… ¡¿PUERCO IMBÉCIL, SE TE HA OL…?!-

-¡AH! ¡KURAMA! ¡TU GANAS! ¡VOY A AYUDARTE CON LO DEL JABÓN-DATTEBAYO!- Naruto, de un momento a otro le amarró el hocico, y, sin delicadeza, lo agarró y se lo llevó al patio, dejando extrañados a los demás miembros de la familia.

Hinata lo miró irse, algo preocupada… Tal vez su marido seguía cansado…

* * *

Kurama, sentado en medio del patio junto a Naruto, miró al rubio fastidiado, mientras este trataba de desatar el nudo que le hizo.

[¿Terminaste?] el zorro lo miró alzando las cejas, pero, al ver como el _shinobi_ seguía luchando con el nudo, bufó molesto, y, con una de sus garras, rompió la cuerda.

-Oh, mucho mejor- sonrió Naruto, para recibir un puñetazo en pleno estomago- ¡A-AH! ¡Oye, Kurama…!- lo miró dolido, abrazándose el vientre, pero no pudo decir más porque el zorro le arañó la cara- ¡AY!-

-Eso, maldito, es por olvidarte del día que es hoy- le gruñó Kurama, enojado, observando al rubio taparse el rostro, adolorido, ignorando las burbujas que expulsó y volaron por el cielo.

-D-Duele…. Duele… ¡Ay! ¡¿Cómo querías que me acordara con la misión que tuvimos-dattebayo?!- le preguntó, molesto, mientras las marcas de garra sanaban.

-¡Se llama _lógica!_ \- gruñó Kurama, expulsando más burbujas.

-¡¿Y cómo tú lo sabías?! ¡Nunca te acuerdas de las fechas!- le señaló Naruto, y se extrañó de que el _Kyubi_ mirara para otro lado, incomodo-… ¿Kurama…?-

-… T-Tu mujer… M-Me pidió… Bueno… Ayuda…- gruñó de mala gana Kurama, ya ignorando las burbujas.

Naruto lo quedó mirando.

-¡PULGOSO TRAIDOR! ¡¿QUÉ LE PEDISTE A CAMBIO A MI ÁNGEL?!- exigió saber el rubio, zarandeándolo con fuerza.

-¡SUÉLTAME, BRUTO DE LAS CAVERNAS!- se soltó el zorro, acomodándose el pelaje- Y-Y-Y solo le pedí a cambio ese trozo de carne que iba a hacer de almuerzo esa vez- recordó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡¿ENTONCES POR TU CULPA COMIMOS ENSALADA ESA VEZ?!- lo miró enfadado Naruto.

-¡CÁLLATE, GORDO!-

Ambos se miraron gruñendo, ignorando las burbujas que despedía el zorro, pero al rato suspiraron, y miraron al cielo.

-… ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer?- lo miró Kurama, a lo que su amigo suspiró, desanimado.

-¿Tendré tiempo para hacerle algo-dattebayo…?- se preocupó Naruto- Rayos… ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?- se rascó la cabeza con una mano, molesto consigo mismo- No importa como… sigo fallándole…-

Eso extrañó a Kurama.

-¿Fallarle? ¿Cuándo?- preguntó, echando burbujas.

-… Por casi ocho años nunca me di cuenta de sus sentimientos…- murmuró Naruto, sorprendiendo a Kurama-… Y olvidé nuestro octavo aniversario… Soy lo peor-

Kurama lo miró un rato, y después al frente.

-… Ella me hizo una bufanda, ¿se lo sugeriste?- lo miró Naruto, curioso, dejándolo incómodo.

-B-Bueno…-

* * *

 _-¡Por favor, Kurama-san!- pidió Hinata, extrañando al zorro- Ne-Necesito su ayuda._

 _Ambos estaban en el patio de la casa, donde la mujer había colgado la ropa para que se secara, y el nueve colas, sentado en el piso de madera, había intentado dormitar._

 _-¿Ah?- se extrañó Kurama._

 _-E-Es que… p-pronto se-será mi aniversario- se explicó Hinata, avergonzada._

 _-… ¿Y?- la miró fastidiado Kurama, sobresaltándola- ¿Qué acaso quieres un presente mío o una porquería así?- bufó, algo molesto- Tsch, como si me importara a mi ese tipo de cosas. Humanos, se ponen locos por una simple fecha-_

 _-… L-Lo siento- se disculpó la pelinegra, tomando su atención-No quería molestarlo…-_

 _-Tsch. Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- gruñó Kurama, fastidiado._

 _-E-En realidad no quiero nada, solo quiero su concejo- se explicó Hinata, extrañando al zorro- Kurama-san, ¿qué cree que le guste a Naruto-kun para nuestro aniversario?_

 _El Kyubi, sin dudarlo, la señaló a ella, poniéndola totalmente roja._

 _-¡K-Kurama-san!- se avergonzó la mujer, mientras el zorro se rascaba la oreja, fastidiado._

 _-¿Qué otra cosa va a querer el mocoso ese?- bostezó Kurama, ignorando que Hinata estaba avergonzada por la reciente insinuación- ¿Qué otra cosa se te ocurre?-_

 _-B-Bueno…- la mujer sonrió, avergonzada, extrañando al zorro-… P-Planeaba darle una bufanda casera, ¿qué le parece?-_

 _-¿Ah?- el zorro se puso boca arriba, fastidiado- ¿Bufandas otra vez? No tienes ni idea de lo fastidioso que fue ver a Naruto espiarte esa vez, haciendo esa bufanda- recordó, acomodándose, mirando a la pared, avergonzándola- Y cuando lo rechazaste… Arg, maldición, el solo recordar lo deprimente que se puso me causó nauseas. El muy bruto no sabía qué hacer, además que por su estado de ánimo no esquivo esa técnica de Toneri… Que estúpido- bufó, fastidiado._

 _-… ¿Me lo está echando en cara…?-_

 _Eso sorprendió a Kurama, que se sentó, para ver a la mujer, que se veía sumamente triste._

 _-… Yo… Nunca quise hacerle daño a Naruto-kun… Es solo…- entrecerró los ojos, triste-… Que fue necesario… El pensar que Naruto-kun sufrió por mi culpa… Me hace sentir…- cerró los ojos, temblando._

 _-… Idiota- escuchó, y miró a Kurama, que la miraba, serio- No te estoy echando en cara nada, solo te estoy señalando lo importante que eres para mí Jinchūriki, y lo que pasaría con él si le faltaras, ¿entendido?-_

 _-… Kurama-san…- se sorprendió Hinata, y, después de restregarse los ojos, asintió, sonriendo un poco._

 _El zorro la miró un rato, meditativo._

 _-… Esa vez, yo no interferí- murmuró, tomando la atención de la pelinegra- Quería que ese bruto se diera cuenta por sí mismo del significado de lo que empezó a sentir, además que no me interesaba… La cosa cambió cuando quedó inconsciente- frunció el ceño- Y lo deprimente que estuvo cuando se enteró que lo dejaste plantado, je. Demonios, se puso tan insoportable que preferí que la mocosa escandalosa le hiciera entender esas estupideces románticas…- sonrió levemente, y miró serio a la esposa de Naruto- Hinata, ni se te ocurra abandonarlo-_

 _Eso sorprendió a la mujer, que sonrió, y asintió._

 _-… Entonces… ¿Estará bien una bufanda?- preguntó ella, curiosa, a lo que el zorro bufó, fastidiado._

 _-Puedes regalarle un ramen, invitarlo a cenar, darle un momento a solas…- recordó Kurama, avergonzando a Hinata-… Pero la bufanda es lo más estúpidamente romántico que le puedes dar, así que… cosa tuya-_

 _-Gracias, Kurama-san- sonrió Hinata, agradecida._

 _-Nada de gracias, que no me sirven de nada- gruñó Kurama, extrañando a la mujer- Hoy vas a cocinas bistec, ¿verdad?-_

 _-Sí- asintió Hinata, y miró algo incomoda al zorro por su sonrisa sarcástica-… ¿Lo quiere para usted?-_

 _-Claro-_

 _Y, a la hora del almuerzo, Naruto y Bolt estarían lloriqueando porque el menú de carne fue cambiado por el de ensalada, avergonzando a Hinata, mientras, en el techo, Kurama devoraba el bistec, ignorando que Pájaro-chan lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza._

* * *

Kurama bufó, fastidiado, y miró a Naruto, expectante por saber si él le sugirió lo de la bufanda a Hinata.

-Lo único que te haría recordar su amor, esa tontería sentimental que te hizo descubrir algo que todo el mundo sabía: su amor- suspiró, fastidiado- Al fin y al cabo, ese trozo de tela que aun guardas no sirve ni para guante-

Ante eso, Naruto lo miró, serio, extrañándolo.

-… No te burles de la bufanda de Hinata- le pidió, serio, ya que el zorro se refería al trozo de bufanda quemada que él aún conservaba desde hacía 13 años, cuando la rescató de Toneri…

-… No lo haría- le aseguró su compañero- Pero sabes que aun no comprendo muy bien _esa clase de amor…_ Aunque…- miró para otro lado-… Los demás tipos aún me complican- gruñó levemente.

Naruto le sonrió, y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, sintiendo su pelaje limpio tras el desastroso baño.

-… Kurama…- lo llamó, haciendo que lo mirara, para verlo llorando a mares, sobresaltándolo- ¡AYÚDAME, NO SÉ QUE HACER! ¡¿QUÉ LE DOY A MI HINATA-DATTEBAYO?!-suplicó.

-¡GHA! ¡NO TE ME PEGUES!-

-¡AYÚDAME, Y HARÉ ALGO CON REFERENTE AL JABÓN QUE TIENES EN EL ESTOMAGO-DATTEBAYO!-

-¡ARG! ¡MALDITO, NO ME LO RECUERDES!-

-¡AYUDAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-empezó a zarandearlo muchas veces, fastidiándolo.

-¡GRRRRRRR! ¡BIEN! ¡AHORA SUÉLTAME, MALDICIÓN! ¡ME ARRANCARÁS EL PELAJE!-

* * *

 _Al rato después…_

-… ¿Eh?- parpadeó Hinata, sentada en el sillón junto a Himawari, mirando extrañada a la invitada por su marido, Sakura-… ¿S-Sakura-san?-

-S-Sí… L-llamé a Sakura-chan- sonrió Naruto, incomodo, al lado de Kurama, quien bufó, expulsando unas burbujas que sobresaltaron a Sarada, quien había acompañado a su madre.

-Hola~- la pelirrosa levantó a Hinata de una, sobresaltándola- ¿Qué te parece que vayamos de compras, Hinata?-

-¿Eh? ¿De compras? ¿E-Eh?- parpadeo la pelinegra, mientras su hijo entraba al salón con su bolso- ¿P-Por qué?-

-Vamos, a veces necesitas tiempo para ti, ¿no crees?- sonrió Sakura, mientras Bolt le entregaba el bolso a Hinata, extrañándola más.

-¿Eh?- parpadeo Hinata, mientras Bolt comenzaba a empujarla fuera de la casa- ¿Eh? P-Pero… ¿Y-Y la cena?-

-No te preocupes~- le sonrió Sakura, y, cuando el pequeño la sacó de la casa, miró asesinamente a Naruto, asustándolo **-Hago esto por Hinata, así que más te vale prepararle una cena perfecta por compensación de olvidarte del aniversario,** _ **shannaro**_ **. ¿Entendido, Naruto?-** amenazó.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió Naruto, mientras Kurama miraba para otro lado, fastidiado.

-Sarada, mamá te deja a cargo- Sakura le acarició la cabeza a su hija, que asintió levemente.

" _¿Por qué Sarada?"_ la quedó mirando Kurama, fastidiado.

-Nos vemos~- y, llevándose a una extrañada Hinata, Sakura se fue, cerrando la puerta, dejando un silencio incomodo en el interior de la casa.

-… ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Himawari, parpadeando, extrañada.

-Estamos en una misión- le explicó su hermano, sonriendo- ¡Vamos a prepararle la cena a mamá-dattebasa!-

-¡¿De verdad?!- se entusiasmó Himawari, mientras Sarada se acomodaba los lentes.

Naruto miró a los niños, sonriendo contento.

[Oye, mocoso…] lo miró Kurama, fastidiado, tomando su atención [Te sugerí esa tontería de la cena… y que la mocosa escandalosa sirviera de algo distrayendo a tu mujer… ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE DECIRLE A BOLT?!] lo miró enojado, sobresaltándolo [¡Serás idiota…! ¡LOS MOCOSOS VAN A ARRUINAR TODO! ¡Y MÁS ENCIMA SIN AYUDA!]

[E-Exageras…]aseguró el rubio, mirando incomodo al zorro [Los niños harán un buen trabajo… Además, Bolt me pilló pidiéndote ayuda, ¿qué querías que hiciera?]lo miró incómodo.

[Primero: **me suplicabas ayuda** , segundo: es tu problema, **no el mío** ] lo miró fastidiado Kurama.

Naruto suspiró, y se percató que los tres niños lo miraron, curiosos.

-¡Papá! ¡¿Qué haremos para mamá-dattebasa?!- pidió saber Bolt, entusiasmado.

[Es tu problema] Kurama empezó a irse, pero el rubio mayor lo agarró de una cola- ¡OYE!-

-¡No me dejarás solo-dattebayo! ¡Esta fue tu idea!-lo miró molesto Naruto.

-¡Fue una sugerencia!- gruñó Kurama, expulsando burbujas del hocico.

-… ¿Kurama-chan comió jabón?- le preguntó Sarada a Himawari, quien asintió, contenta.

-Se lo comió, el muy travieso- sonrió la girasol, abrazando su peluche.

-¡USTEDES ME LO HICIERON TRAGAR, RAYOS!- les gruñó Kurama, enojado.

-Ya, ya, ya…- intentó calmarlo Naruto, mientras Bolt se reía, divertido, intentando reventar las nuevas burbujas que llenaron el salón.

-¿Vamos a cocinar?- le preguntó Himawari.

-¡Sí!- sonrió Naruto, contento- Ya tengo pensado lo que le cocinaremos a su madre-dattebayo- aseguró- Cocinaremos como entrada una ensalada con _takaki_ de atún, como cena un _Tonkatsu_ de cerdo, y como postre un pastel casero- sonrió, entusiasmando a sus hijos.

-Pobre- murmuró Kurama, al lado de Sarada, dejando en blanco al rubio mayor.

-¡¿EH?!-

-¿No sería mejor ir a comprar el pastel?- lo miró Kurama, ignorando las burbujas, la cual una tocó la nariz de Sarada, reventándose, haciéndola sonreír un poco.

-¡No se transmitirían mis sentimientos con algo comprado-dattebayo!- pataleó Naruto, ofendido.

-Ya…-

-Papi, papi, déjame hacer la torta- pidió Himawari, mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

-El _takaki_ y el _tonkatsu_ los haré yo, porque hay que freír…- le sonrió su padre, empezando a sacar las verduras, observado por los niños y el _Biju_.

-Si es que no las quemas, con la casa incluida- murmuró Kurama, haciendo que Bolt se riera por lo bajo.

- **Mientras ustedes cocinan la tarta con Kurama-chan-dattebayo** \- sonrió siniestramente Naruto, sobresaltando a Kurama.

-¡¿AH?! ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- lo miró Kurama, atónito, mientras Bolt y Himawari saltaban contentos- ¡SOY UN _BIJU,_ NO UN COCINERO!-

-Kurama-chan, tu cocinas huevos fritos~- le recordó su girasol.

-¡ESO NO CUENTA, MALDICIÓN! ¡NO, NO, NO Y NO!- el zorro se cruzó de brazos, enojado.

-… Kurama-chan, sigues soplando burbujas- le hizo notar Sarada, dejándolo deprimido.

-Recuerda, Kurama. Si me ayudas, te ayudaré a escupir ese jabón-dattebayo- le recordó Naruto, cabreándolo-Cuento contigo, compañero- le puso un sombrero de cocina, fastidiándolo.

- **Muérete** -

-También te quiero-dattebayo-

Sarada los miró, algo curiosa por esa extraña relación de _amistad-ODIO_ , pero después sonrió, contenta…

Y, así, la cocina se dividió en dos. La parte con la cocina donde Naruto, y dos clones comenzaban a cortar las verduras, y descongelar la carne, y la otra parte, donde Kurama y los niños habían sacado los ingredientes para el pastel.

El zorro estaba fastidiado por ver a sus dos mocosas con un delantal y gorros de cocina como el que le puso Naruto, haciéndolas ver tiernas…

¡Maldición…! ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser tan tiernas?! Agradecía que Bolt no se diera cuenta que Sarada parecía ternurita con el sombrero de cocina, pero… ¡SI ESE RUBIO PALIDUCHO MIRABA A HIMAWARI CON EL SOMBRERITO Y EL DELANTANCITO…!-

-… Kurama-chan, ¿por qué te pegas?- lo quedó mirando Sarada, observando como el zorro, en su furia contenida por sus pensamientos, se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared, intentando calmarse.

Naruto lo miró un rato, y no pudo sonreír, divertido, sabiendo el temor del zorro… Él mismo tenía ese temor…

-¡A cocinar-dattebasa!- sonrió contento Bolt.

-¡A cocinar con Kurama-chan~!- sonrió Himawari, parándose en una silla.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- el niño miró al zorro, que, fastidiado, se levantó en dos patas, apoyando los codos en la mesa de cocina.

-Primero debemos batir los huevos por dos minutos- Kurama leyó las instrucciones en el libro, ya ignorando por completo las burbujas, mientras Himawari volvía a acomodarle el sombrerito de chef a Pájaro-chan, que estaba en un estante, mirando algo dudoso a los niños entusiasmados.

-¡OK!- Bolt agarró dos huevos y empezó a sacudirlos, haciendo que Sarada y el zorro lo quedaran mirando.

-En el bol, idiota, el bol- Kurama señaló el utensilio de metal, pero al niño se les resbalaron los huevos, y uno le golpeo en la nuca a un clon de su padre, que había estado transportando verdura, haciendo que desapareciera y la verdura recién cortada cayera al piso.

-¡AH! ¡BOLT!- se molestó el Naruto real, que había estado cortando la carne, mientras el clon que quedaba suspiraba, empezando a limpiar el desastre de Bolt.

-Ups- sonrió el rubio, hasta darse cuenta que el otro huevo cayó en la cara de Kurama, que lo miraba enojado- ¡Lo siento-dattebasa!- se molestó.

-Demonios- gruñó Kurama, limpiándose la cara, mientras Sarada, parada encima de la silla, ya revolvía los dos huevos en un bol de metal.

-Kurama-chan, ¿y si haces huevo frito?- preguntó Himawari, entusiasmada.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- la quedó mirando Kurama, echando burbujas, haciéndola sonreír, contenta.

-¿Ahora es el azúcar?- preguntó Sarada, a lo que el zorro asintió, fastidiado.

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!- Himawari le tendió a la niña la taza con la azúcar, pero era tan pesada que se le resbaló y le cayó encima a Kurama-… Ups… Kurama-chan, el azúcar es para el pastel de mamá, no te la comas- pidió.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- le gruñó el _Biju_ , con los ojos tapados por el gorro que tenía encima la taza llenándolo de azúcar.

-Papá, Kurama-chan se está comiendo el azúcar…- empezó a acusar Bolt, pero el zorro lo calló bajándole el sombrero de cocina, tapándole el rostro hasta el mentón- ¡AH! ¡No veo!-

-Háganlo bien de una maldita vez- Kurama le pasó la taza a Himawari, quien asintió contenta, la llenó de nuevo con azúcar, pero seguía siendo pesada para ella, por lo que el zorro, fastidiado, la ayudó con sus colas a darle la taza a Sarada, quien sonrió, y vertió el azúcar con el huevo, empezando a mezclar.

-Gracias, Kurama-chan- le sonrió Himawari- A Hima le gusta saber que Kurama-chan la ayuda- le aseguró, sonrojándolo.

- _T-Tsch_ … No tengo una maldita idea de lo que dices- el zorro miró para otro lado, sorprendido por la vergüenza que le dio.

¿Por qué su mocosa debía ser tan tierna…?

En eso, se fijó que Naruto y su clon lo miraban asesinamente…

[¡TAL VEZ GANASTE ESTA PELEA, PERO NO LA GUERRA, KURAMA!] le aseguró, cortando con fiereza los vegetales, dejándolo en blanco [¡LA PATERNIDAD DE HIMAWARI ES **MÍA!** ¡MÍA! ¡MÍA! ¡MÍA! ¡MÍA! ¡MÍA! ¡MÍA! ¡MÍA! ¡MÍA! ¡MÍA! ¡MÍA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!] se pasó a llevar el dedo con la cuchilla- ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE! ¡DOCTOR! ¡UN DOCTOR!- empezó a correr por todos lados- ¡KURAMA!- miró suplicante al zorro, mientras los niños lo miraban parpadeando.

Kurama lo quedó mirando, se cruzó de brazos, y miró para otro lado, dejándolo en blanco.

[… Solo tuya, ¿verdad?] el zorro hizo una mueca, como si quisiera burlarse.

-¡KURAMA! ¡SERÁS UN…!- Naruto se le abalanza si su pequeña no se le acerca.

-Papi, ¿te cortaste?- le preguntó la girasol.

-¡Sí! ¡PAPI SE LASTIMÓ SU DEDITO!- la miró lloriqueando- ¡¿C-Curarías a papi con este parchecito?!- le tendió un parche.

-¡Sí~!- sonrió la pequeña.

-… ¿De dónde sacó un parche?- Sarada, mezclando, miró a Bolt, quien, también extrañado, movió los hombros.

-Bien, es hora de curar a papi…- sonrió Himawari, a punto de ponerle el parchecito, pero, de golpe, la herida se curó- ¿Ah? Papi, ¿ya sanaste?- lo miró, curiosa, pero el rubio, en blanco, miró su dedo sano, y, mecánicamente al _Kyubi_ , que miraba para otro lado, amurado.

[… ¿No dijiste algo de una guerra?] Kurama lo miró de reojo, sonriendo zorrunamente.

Naruto lo miró enojado.

-¡KURAMA…!- se le abalanza si uno su clon no lo agarra por detrás.

-Ayúdame con la carne-dattebayo- le pidió el clon, arrastrándolo a su parte de la cocina, ignorando como el verdadero pataleaba por la mirada divertida que le dedicaba Kurama.

-¿Kurama-chan, hiciste algo?- Himawari se acercó al zorro, tomando su atención.

Kurama la miró un rato, dándose cuenta que la niña tenía un poco de harina en la nariz, haciéndola ver más tierna de lo que era.

- _Tsch_. Nada- el zorro, con su garra, le limpio la nariz, causándole una risa.

[GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ¡KURAMA!] lo miró enojado Naruto, llorando a mares [¡NO PIENSO PERDER-DATTEBAYO]

[… Preocúpate de la comida, idiota] lo quedó mirando el zorro, dudoso de las prioridades que tenía el _Jinchūriki._

El rubio pequeño miró extrañado que su padre desprendiera llamas de furia y celos. Prefirió mirar a Sarada, que terminaba de batir la mezcla.

-Eh… A ti te da cocinar- se fijó Bolt, tomando su atención.

-Sí. Cuando mamá no está, yo cocino- respondió Sarada, tomando la atención de Kurama.

-¡Que genial!- sonrió Bolt, a lo que la _Uchiha_ se sonrojó y miró para todos lados, intentando calmarse.

Kurama miró a Sarada frunciendo el ceño, algo molesto, y, para sorpresa de la niña, con sus colas le quitó el bol, empezando él a batir.

-… ¿Kurama-chan?- se extrañó la niña.

-Grrr. Mejor prepara la leche- gruñó fastidiado el zorro, echando burbujas, haciendo que Himawari empezara a romperlas, divertida.

Naruto, que volvía a cortar la verdura, lo miró de reojo, y sonrió contento. A Kurama no le gustó para nada saber que Sarada a veces cocinaba sola, así que quería cambiar un poco la situación.

Bolt observó al zorro, algo molesto…

-¡Quiero hacer algo-dattebasa!- pataleó el niño, sobresaltando a Kurama- ¡Kurama-chan, me toca a mí mezclar!-

-Vete mejor a otra parte, idiota- le gruñó Kurama, alejando el bol del alcance del rubio.

-Mm…- el niño lo miró amurado, y, subiéndose a una silla, agarró la harina.

-Hay que ver como se porta este crío- bufó Kurama, sin dejar de revolver la mezcla.

-Kurama-chan, ¿cuándo dejarás de soplar burbujas?- preguntó Himawari, curiosa.

-… No me lo recuerdes- el zorro fue rodeado de aura deprimente, haciendo que ambas niñas se miraran, extrañadas.

En eso, una porción de harina le llegó a Sarada, dejando sus lentes sucios.

-Ups…- el rubio miró pálido a la niña-… Q-Quería darle a Kurama-chan- aseguró en su defensa.

-¡Bolt!- Kurama miró enojado al pequeño _Uzumaki_ , que infló los cachetes, y le lanzó harina en la cara, fastidiándolo.

-No te portes mal, Onii-san- le pidió su hermanita, mientras Sarada se quitaba los lentes, algo molesta.

-¡Bolt, no juegues en la cocina-dattebayo!- lo regañó el clon de su padre, observando al niño, que se reía, divertido.

Como respuesta, recibió una porción de harina, haciéndolo desaparecer.

-¡Oye, Bolt!- lo miró molesto su verdadero padre, mientas Kurama intentaba sacarse aun la harina de la cara.

Tan ocupado estaba limpiándose la cara, que Kurama no pudo impedir que Bolt le quitara el cuenco de metal con la mezcla.

-¡Ahora yo cocino-dattebasa!- sonrió contento Bolt, mientras Kurama lo miró, molesto- ¡Y no puedes hacer nada…!-o eso pensaba, hasta que el zorro le sopló en la cara, haciendo que una gran cantidad de burbujas le dieran, haciendo que Kurama tomara el bol, para después darle un coscorrón.

-¡Compórtate, demonio!- le gruñó Kurama, pero el niño, molesto, intentó quitarle el bol, por lo que ambos empezaron a disputarse el cuenco de metal.

-Parece… el tira y afloja- murmuró Sarada, mirándolos, fastidiada, mientras Himawari les hacía porra a ambos.

 _Pájaro-chan_ negó con la cabeza, pidiendo un poco de madurez por parte del _Biju…_

-Dejen de pelearse- pidió Naruto, asando la carne en el sartén, sin saber quiénes se peleaban.

-¡Mocoso…! ¡Suéltalo!- se molestó Kurama.

-¡También quiero cocinar-dattebasa!- Bolt intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, arrebatarle el cuenco, pero se le resbaló, haciendo que a Kurama también se le fuera de las manos, elevándose y cayendo en la cabeza de Naruto, vertiéndose todo el contenido de la mezcla…

Las dos niñas, el niño y el _Biju_ se quedaron en blanco, observando como el adulto se quitaba lentamente el cuenco de metal, mostrando su cabello rubio ensuciado.

-… Na… ¿Naruto…?- se atrevió a hablar Kurama, y se lamentó que las burbujas que salieron de su hocico, al explotar, hicieran que el silencio que había en la cocina se volviera más incómodo.

-…- el rubio sucio lo miró, molesto, mostrándole la carne empapada con la mezcla.

Kurama miró para otro lado, rascándose la mejilla, haciéndose el desentendido…

-¿Y si hacemos galletitas?- sugirió Himawari, ignorando la tensión en el ambiente, haciendo que Sarada la quedara mirando…

* * *

-¿Estás bien, Hinata?- preguntó Sakura.

Ambas dueñas de casa estaban sentadas en un restaurante, con las bolsas de compra en el piso, comiendo cada una un helado para pasar el rato.

-… ¿Eh?- reaccionó la pelinegra.

-No has probado nada- le señaló Sakura, haciendo que la _Uzumaki_ sonriera apenada, y comenzara a comer- ¿Sucedió algo? Has estado callada todo el rato-

Hinata dejó de comer, y, dejando la cucharita en la crema helada, miró sus piernas, tristemente, extrañando a Sakura.

-… Naruto-kun… Se olvidó de nuestro aniversario, ¿verdad?- murmuró Hinata, sorprendiendo a Sakura-… Me di cuenta… C-Cuando te llamó- admitió, sorprendiendo más a la pelirrosa-… S-Si se hubiera acordado… N-No me hubiera alejado de su lado- se restregó un ojo, ante la sorprendida Sakura- L-Lo siento, Sakura-san… N-No quiero culparte, ni nada por el estilo… Pero…- no pudo evitar sonreír-… Pero esperaba poder pasar este día con Naruto-kun…-

Sakura miró sorprendida a su amiga, y apretó un puño, molesta con el rubio.

-… Se olvidó- confesó la pelirrosa, tomando la atención de Hinata, quien, al escucharla, se entristeció-… Por eso… Por eso ahora está intentando arreglarlo, el muy idiota. Pero lo hace con toda la buena intención, Hinata- le aseguró, haciendo que ella la mirara- Te ama demasiado, y no quiere fallarte-

Hinata abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se mordió el labio. Entonces, se levantó, sorprendiendo a Sakura, y se fue del restaurante.

Sakura parpadeo, pero después sonrió, comiendo su helado.

-Naruto, idiota… No te das cuenta que no necesitas probar nada con ella, _shannaro_ \- sonrió.

* * *

 _Residencia Uzumaki…_

-… ¿C-Cómo fue que…?- Naruto estaba en blanco, pálido, con rastro de harina en la cara y la ropa, observando el desastre que era la cocina, con la mesa toda sucia de harina y masa, el techo con masa de galletas colgando, la cocina quemada con rastros de carne negra, y vegetales en el piso-… S-Solo quería… Hacer una cena digna de mi Hinata…-

-… ¿Realmente hicimos un desastre?- se preguntó Himawari, tan sucia como Bolt, Sarada, Kurama, y hasta _Pájaro-chan_ , que estaba en su cabeza.

[No puedo creerlo… Fue como un campo de batalla…] Kurama miraba el desastre con un tic nervioso, sudando levemente [… Que desastre…]

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Bolt miró a Sarada, que se limpiaba los lentes sucios.

-... ¿C-Cómo voy a ver a Hinata a la cara con este desastre…? La carne… las verduras… hasta el postre… ¡SOY UN INÚTIL-DATTEBAYO!- comenzó a lloriquear, incomodando a Kurama.

-Idiota, solo es un poco de alimento. Puedes comprar un reemplazo- le señaló el zorro, pero se extrañó que su compañero no reaccionara.

-Kurama-chan, no sería lo mismo- le aseguró Sarada, extrañándolo- Cuando uno cocina o prepara algo lo hace para que las personas que coman disfruten la comida-

-¿En realidad ese sentimentalismo funciona?- la miró fastidiado Kurama, echando burbujas- Las relaciones humanas son bastante complicadas- gruñó levemente.

-Kurama-chan, cuando mami cocina, lo hace con amor- le aseguró su girasol, dejándolo incómodo- Ella nos quiere mucho, así que por eso pone su corazoncito en la comida para hacernos sonreír~-sonrió, a lo que _Pájaro-chan_ asintió, de acuerdo.

-… ¿Se pueden transmitir los sentimientos de esa forma?- murmuró Kurama, pensativo.

-¿Tú papá nunca hizo eso?- se extrañó Bolt, pero se sorprendió que el zorro mirara para otro lado, algo molesto.

-… Los _Biju_ no necesitamos comer, así que nunca lo hizo-le aseguró, dejándolo algo triste-… Pero una vez… Sí, una vez nos trajo unas frutas…- recordó, tomando la atención de los niños, incluso de Naruto, que dejó de lloriquear, para ver, sorprendido, como Kurama sonreía, contento-… No estaban tan mal-

Al ver sonreír de esa manera a su compañero, hizo que Naruto dejara el drama, sonriendo, contento.

-Los sentimientos pueden transmitirse de muchas formas, Kurama- le aseguró Naruto, tomando su atención- Mediante la comida, nuestros actos, gestos, palabras…- sonrió- Todo eso influye para hacer llegar nuestro amor a nuestros seres queridos- le aseguró.

Kurama se sorprendió levemente ante las palabras de su _Jinchūriki_ , y miró la cocina.

-… Pues es un desastre tu forma de transmitirlo- le aseguró.

-Lo sé- lloró Naruto, ignorando las burbujas.

En eso, la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a los niños y los compañeros.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Hinata en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡¿Mamá?!- se sorprendió Bolt, al igual que Himawari y Sarada, mientras que Kurama frunció el ceño, molesto de que pillaran a su mocoso sin siquiera haber terminado el presente para la mujer.

-¡¿Hi-Hinata…?! ¡¿T-Tan temprano?!- se alarmó Naruto- B-Bueno… y-yo… e-este…- quiso explicarse el desastre, pero su mujer solo se le acercó y abrazó, dejándolo callado-… ¿Hinata…?-miró a su mujer, para ver que lloraba en silencio.

Eso lo dejó sin habla.

-¡KYA! ¡MI HINATA! ¡NO LLORES-DATTEBAYO!- le suplicó, moviendo los brazos, sin saber qué hacer, haciendo que Kurama lo quedara mirando- ¡P-PROMETO NO VOLVER A OLVIDARME! ¡REALMENTE LO SIENTO-DATTEBAYO…!- pero se quedó descolocado cuando su mujer se incorporó, sonriendo, a pesar de las lágrimas-… ¿Hinata?-

-… G-Gracias, Naruto-kun- la pelinegra lo abrazó tiernamente, sonrojándolo- Por esforzarte en este día, gracias-se acurrucó en su pecho, con lágrimas recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas.

-… Hinata…- se sorprendió Naruto.

-… Que te esfuerces por mí… Que te preocupes de hacerme feliz… Me haces tan feliz, Naruto-kun- le sonrió tiernamente Hinata.

Naruto la miró, sorprendido.

-… Pero… me olvidé que hoy es…- se entristeció el rubio, pero su mujer le acarició la mejilla, tomando su atención.

-Has hecho que todos los días sean maravillosos para mí- le aseguró Hinata- Este día también lo ha sido… Regresaste a casa, sano y salvo. A nuestro lado… a mi lado- sonrió, sonrojándose.

Su marido la miró sonrojado, y, poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas, la besó.

Bolt hizo como si vomitara, en cambio Himawari sonrió, sonrojada, mientras Sarada miraba sonrojada. Pero, para sorpresa de los niños, Kurama les tapó el rostro con una cola, bufando fastidiado, soltando una leve hilera de burbujas, que lo dejo algo _shockeado_ …

… ¿Acaso aun no terminaban los efectos de tragarse el jabón?

-¡Kurama-chan! ¡Quiero ver!- se amuró Himawari, tomando la atención de sus padres, que se separaron, para ver al _Kyubi_ tapando a los mocosos ahora con tres colas- ¡Kurama-chan!-

-No. No quiero que vean estas estupideces a esta edad- gruñó Kurama.

-Eso fue cruel, Kurama- le aseguró Naruto, abrazando por la espalda a Hinata, que sonrió, avergonzada.

-Ya… Y después me van a venir con **un tercer mocoso** , ¿no?- lo miró fastidiado Kurama, dejando rojo al matrimonio- ¿No ven que apenas este viejo zorro soporta a estos cachorros?

-¿Yo cuento?- preguntó Sarada, poniéndose de puntillas para ver algo, pero el zorro puso otra cola, impidiéndole la vista.

-A diferencia de los otros dos, no me metes tantos dilemas- admitió Kurama.

-… Kurama-san, ¿sigue con las burbujas?- se preocupó Hinata, mientras Naruto aún estaba rojo por la insinuación del zorro.

-¿Tú crees?-la quedó mirando Kurama…

-¡No veo!- Himawari se le tiró encima, amurada- ¡Malo, malo, malo, malo!-

-¡ARG! ¡NARUTO, TE LA REGALO!- gruñó el zorro, fastidiado.

Naruto sonrió divertido, pero se sonrojo cuando Hinata se apoyó en su hombro.

-Perdón por preocuparte, Naruto-kun- le sonrió la pelinegra.

Él sonrió, y le besó la mejilla.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Eso es vergonzoso-dattebasa!- aseguró Bolt, molesto, mientras Sarada los miraba, curiosa, y Himawari entusiasmada, encima de Kurama, que contaba hasta mil.

-Papi y mami se quieren mucho- señaló Himawari, a lo que sus padres sonrieron-… Si Hima se casa, ¿será tan bonita como mami?- preguntó, descolocando a los presentes, especialmente a cierto _Biju_ y a cierto _Jinchūriki_ que se quedaron helados.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- retumbó en toda la casa.

-¡Mocosa estúpida! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante estupidez?!- Kurama empezó a zarandearla.

-¡Hima! ¡No dejes el nido, por piedad-dattebayo!- le suplicó Naruto, ahora él zarandeándola.

-¡Aun eres una cachorra! ¡No pienses estupideces!-

-¡Quédate con papi! ¡Quédate con papi!-

-Papi… Hima se marea… Kurama-chan… Llenas de burbujas a Hima- aseguró la girasol, mientras el ave en su cabeza se agarraba con fuerza para no caerse.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, algo avergonzada, mientras Bolt sonreía, divertido. Sarada los miró un rato, algo curiosa.

-… Hinata-san- llamó, haciendo que la mujer la mirara- ¿Quién es el papá de Himawari-chan? ¿Naruto-san, o Kurama-chan?-

Esa pregunta dejó en blanco a ambos compañeros, dejando extrañada a Himawari, que se estaba divirtiendo con las sacudidas.

 _Pájaro-chan_ , aferrado a su cabeza, suspiró, aliviado

-Es Naruto-kun- le aseguró Hinata, sumamente avergonzada.

-¿Por qué dices que Kurama-chan, _Cuatro ojos?_ \- se extrañó Bolt.

-Porque actúa como su papá- le hizo notar la _Uchiha_.

Kurama tragó saliva, notando las emociones negativas que rodearon al rubio a su lado.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, KURAMA! ¡TENEMOS COSAS QUE HABLAR-DATTEBAYO!- resonó en la residencia.

-¡ARG! ¡DEJA EL ESCANDALO, MOCOSO ESTÚPIDO!-

Hinata intentó sonreír, incomoda, ya que su marido perseguía a Kurama por todo el salón, divirtiendo a los niños.

Estuvieron un buen rato corriendo, hasta que Naruto resbaló, rodando por el piso, pasando a llevar a Kurama, haciendo que este chocara contra el mueble grande del salón, quedando boca arriba. El golpe hizo que un jarrón se tambaleara, y cayera en el estómago del zorro, por lo que este escupió de golpe el jabón que se había tragado accidentalmente en la mañana, para sorpresa de los espectadores.

Kurama se agarró la garganta, asqueado.

-¡Kurama-chan!- los niños se acercaron al zorro, que se sentaba, tosiendo, mientras Hinata se acercó a Naruto, para verificar que estuviera bien.

-¡Kurama-chan! ¡¿Te sientes bien-dattebasa?!- le preguntó Bolt.

-Grrrr. Mejor de lo que estará tu viejo dentro de poco- aseguró Kurama, pero parpadeo como los demás al darse cuenta que ya no soltaba burbujas al hablar.

-¡Kurama-chan! ¡Sanaste~!- Himawari lo _apapacho_ , sonrojándolo, y que Naruto la mirara llorando a mares.

Sarada sonrió contenta, en cambio Bolt rió, alegre.

Hinata miró aliviada a Kurama, y después miró a su esposo, que lloraba a mares. Le sonrió, y besó la mejilla, tomando su atención.

-Naruto-kun, te tengo un presente- le aseguró la pelinegra, a lo que su marido sonrió.

-Ah, ¿vas a hacer caso a mi primer concejo?- le preguntó Kurama, tomando su atención- Ya sabes…- la señaló, poniéndola roja, al igual que a Naruto.

-¡N-No! ¡U-Una bufanda…! ¡Es la bufanda a la que me refiero!- se sonrojó mucho Hinata, sumamente avergonzada.

-¡KURAMA! ¡DEJA DE INSINUAR ESAS COSAS, VIEJO PERVERTIDO!- le gruñó Naruto, chocando nariz con él.

-¡¿Viejo pervertido yo?! ¡¿Quién es el que inventó el _Jutsu Sexy?!_ ¡¿Quién era el que usaba esos trucos sucios para molestar a sus profesores?! ¡¿Quién se lo enseñó a Bolt?! ¡¿Quién fue el que tuvo su primer beso con…?!- le gruñó Kurama, pero, por lo último, Naruto lo miró con el _modo Biju_ activado, dejándolo en blanco-… ¿Eh…?-

-¡AHORA PAGARAS, KURAMA!- el rubio agarro el jabón, sobresaltándolo bastante- ¡VEN AQUÍ!-

-¡ARG! ¡ALÉJATE CON ESA COSA!- el zorro se fue al patio, queriendo escapar del alcance de su compañero.

Sarada los quedó mirando…

-¿Mamá? ¿A qué se refería Kurama-chan?- le preguntó Bolt, extrañado.

-¿Era algo malo?- quiso saber Himawari, curiosa.

-B-Bueno…- Hinata se sonrojó levemente, escuchando el escandalo de afuera. Miró a sus hijos, y sonrió- No- le acarició la cabeza a cada uno, sonrojándolo- Nada malo, es que Kurama-san, al igual que Naruto-kun, no puede expresarse bien-

Los pequeños sonrieron, contentos.

Sarada los miró sonriendo, hasta que…

-¡TE HARÉ TRAGARTE EL JABÓN PARA QUE APRENDAS A HABLAR, ZORRO SUCIO-DATTEBAYO!- le aseguró la voz de Naruto.

-¡VEN E INTÉNTALO! ¡IDIOTA!- gruñó la voz de Kurama.

- _¡RASEN SHURIKEN!-_

 _-¡BIJU DAMA!-_

De repente, hubo un fuerte temblor que estremeció la casa y el techo, extrañando a los niños, pero poniendo pálida a Hinata.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡KURAMA! ¡¿E-ESA ERA…?! ¡¿ERA EL TECHO DE LA CASA DE SAKURA-CHAN?!-

-¡N-NO FUE MI CULPA! ¡TU EMPEZASTE!-

Los tres _Uzumaki_ parpadearon, y miraron a Sarada, que estaba en blanco.

La pequeña frunció el ceño, y salió al patio, junto a los tres miembros de la loca familia.

Al salir, pudieron apreciar el patio lleno de arañazos, pero no estaban los contrincantes. Miraron al techo, para ver a Naruto y Kurama observando un punto de la aldea, el cual echaba humo.

Ambos estaban en blanco, sudando a mares, observando el techo destruido de los _Uchiha_ , que fue la casa que recibió la técnica del _Kyubi_ , quien estaba en blanco…

- **Kurama-chan** \- lo llamó Sarada, dejándolo estático- **Baja** -

-¡AH! ¡M-MOCOSA…! ¡N-NO FUE MI CULPA!- le aseguró Kurama, alterado, pero, ante la mirada de la niña, tragó saliva, y bajó, aterrizando a su lado.

Sarada lo miró frunciendo el ceño, y miró a Naruto, sobresaltándolo y haciendo que este también aterrizar a su lado.

-Realmente lo lamento, Sarada-chan- aseguró el rubio, pero ella solo le tendió la mano, exigiendo el jabón.

El rubio sudó un poco, y le dio el jabón, ante la mirada asustada de Kurama.

- **Kurama-chan, abre la boca** \- ordenó Sarada, asustando al zorro.

El _Kyubi_ negó con la cabeza, pero, ante la mirada de la _Uchiha_ , tragó saliva, y abrió un poco la boca, solo para que ella le pusiera de golpe el jabón en la boca, haciéndolo tragarlo.

Los cuatro miembros de la familia _Uzumaki_ se quedaron de piedra.

-¡Eso dolió!- gimió Kurama, sobándose la garganta, pero empezó a hipar, soltando burbujas, dejándolo en blanco-… ¿Ah?- parpadeo, volviendo a hipar, soltando más burbujas- ¡OH, NO, NO, NO!-

Los niños comenzaron a reírse, divertidos, mientras Sarada miraba para otro lado, satisfecha con el castigo dado al _Kyubi_ , quien seguía hipando, soltando más burbujas.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, algo apenada, hasta que Naruto se le acercó, acariciándole la mejilla.

Ambos sonrieron, y compartieron un suave beso, diciéndose, mutuamente…

 _Feliz Aniversario…_

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI CASA, _SHANNAROOOOOO?!_ \- resonó la voz de la pelirrosa en la aldea, asustando al rubio, quien se abrazó a Hinata, comenzando a llorar de miedo.

Al parecer… nuevamente iban a tener que pagar un destrozo hecho por Kurama, quien seguía hipando, soltando más burbujas, suplicándole perdón a Sarada, que no lo miraba, dejándolo de piedra, mientras Bolt y Himawari se reían, divertidos.

 _Pájaro-chan_ suspiró, sintiendo que ese día, además de ser un aniversario, era, como siempre, un día de locos en esa casa…

* * *

 _ **Un One-Shot centrado en el amor de Naruto y Hinata. Me hubiera gustado que ella tuviera más protagonismo, pero ya tuvo un One-shot para ella en "Kurama-san, ¿está celoso?", pero, no es preocupeis. Que igual sacaré uno después más centrado en ellos, si es que les gusta esa idea.**_

 _ **-Hip-Hip-Hip-**_

 _ **-Kurama, deja de hipar. Me tapas la visión ¬¬-**_

 _ **-¡Cállate...!- me iba a gruñir el zorro, pero salió con más burbujas, dejándolo desanimado...**_

 _ **-En fin, como Kura-chan no está en un buen estado para decir la info, la digo yo^^-**_

 _ **Si eres un lector nuevo, espero hayas disfrutado este pequeño One-shot, y pases a leer mis otras historias de Naruto^^. A los veteranos, espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, y, me gustaría decirles que...**_

 ** _¡Zorro de Konoha llegó a los 300 comentarios^^!_**

 ** _Así que, como os prometió cierta Yokai, haré un dibujo conmemorativo que subiré a mi blog. Eso sí, lo subiré junto al próximo cap del fics._**

 ** _Algunos lectores me han enviado PM para ver lo de las invitaciones, pero no he podido por la U (si incluso esto lo escribo en mi tiempo libre T-T)_**

 ** _En fin, espero hayan disfrutado el cap... ¡Kurama, deja de hipar!- miro molesta al zorro, que se tapaba la boca, hipando sin control, llenando la habitación de burbujas._**

 ** _Bien... No hay de otra- suspiro- Kurama, Himawari va a casarse con Gaara en el próximo One-Shot...-_**

 ** _-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!- el zorro me miró enfurecido y shockeado._**

 ** _-Ah, mira tu, la falsa noticia fue suficiente para darte un susto, y ya no hipas. Pero sigues tirando burbujas, viejo zorro- señalé, y palidecí cuando el zorro comenzó a mirarme, enfurecido._**

 ** _-... ¿Llamaste a lo de recién... una broma...?- me gruñó enfurecido Kurama, haciéndome palidecer más (y eso que de por si soy pálida)_**

 ** _-¡GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, Y NOS VEMOS!- me despido rápidamente, antes de salir corriendo, perseguida por el Kyubi._**

 ** _-¡VEN AQUÍ, MOCOSA! ¡ESTO NO TE LA PERDONO!-_**

 ** _... ¿Y después dice que no quiere quitarle la paternidad de Himawari a Naruto¬¬'?_**


End file.
